Sam and Cari
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Two young Pokemon, a Riolu and a Poochyena, set out on an adventure to find their missing trainer. Rated T for now. More warnings on the inside though it is meant to be a yaoi.


**This is a weird story I got while playing Pokemon Pearl... Not sure how. Anyway, it is a yaoi, it's cute, and there may or may not be a lemon. Hope you enjoy**

 **PS: Love between two male Pokemon. If this bothers you, please do not read.**

* * *

 _Tomorrow we head out to Floroma. I can't believe that we're actually in Sinnoh! We're going to take the world by storm, I just know it! I'm glad I was allowed to take you two with me, though you would be considered wild... Oh well, I love you guys so much! Goodnight Sam. Night Cari. Here's to an exciting tomorrow!_

The young Riolu sat up with a yawn and looked around. Something wasn't right. "Yarie?" He called. She wasn't where she was last night. He double checked the inside of her sleeping sleeping bag. When he was sure that she wad gogonehe shook a sleeping Poochyena awake.

"Sam... Sam I can't find Yarie..."

Said pup looked around. "She probably went to the bathroom or something. She would never leave us behind... Don't worry about it Cari..." He responded, going back to sleep. The Riolu sniffled and stood up. "Stay here with the others. I'll go look for her." He looked around, going over to the river. She wasn't there. He went back to Jubilife city but there was still no sign of her. He slowly went back to Sam and sat on the ground.

"She's gone... No other pokemon has seen her. It's like she disappeared." Cari whimpered.

He stood up and put Yarie's bag over his shoulder. "We gotta find her Sam." The Poochyena looked up at him then got up on all fours. "Yeah. I'm sure she's around here somewhere. But if it will get you to calm down and let me sleep, lets find her. Where are we gonna look though?" Cari reached into the bag and took out a map. "We go to the places she marked. Maybe she got lost and is looking for us." He said. "Then shouldn't we stay here?" Sam asked. "I mean, that's the most logical thing to do right now."

"You don't seem worried that Yarie is lost." Cari snapped.

"Unlike you, I don't show my feeling, or really, I don't get so worked up like you do. But anyway, lets just get this over with."

"Alright... We should let the others know."

Cari took out six pokeballs and put them on the ground. "Come out you guys. We gotta talk to you." A few seconds later, a Chimchar, Starly, Bidoof, Shinx, Geodude, and Kriketot were out. Cari waited for them to be silent.

"Yarie's missing. We woke up to find that she left everything behind but there was no sign of her. Now, let's not go thinking the worse. We're gonna find her. Let's try to grow stronger until we do. She'll be happy and surprised." He announced with partial enthusiasm.

Starly flapped her wings and let out a worried coo.

"Don't worry Tyla. Sam and I may not be from this region but we promise to lead you to Yarie. We love her too." They sat in silence, unsure about how to approach this troubling bit of information. Cari hugged them all. "We'll find Yarie. I promise." He whispered. It was more to encourage himself. They nodded then went back into their pokeballs.

"Thats a big promise Cari. We can't keep it."

Said pokemon put the pokeballs back in the bag and put the bag back on his shoulder. "Yes we can. We just have to start looking. She can't be far. We have to have faith Sam. We can't fall apart just because Yarie isn't here. We just have to pretend we're with her."

Cari fought back his tears as they started to walk in the direction of Floroma Town. They were silent the whole walk.

Once in Floroma, Cari took in the scent. He smelled the air. The smell of flowers was calming. Despite this calmness, he was still afraid and worried. He desperately wanted to find Yarie. Sam looked up at him. He felt bad for his friend. He nuzzled him in comfort.

"We'll find her Cari. Just like you said. We'll find her."

He said softly.

Cari nodded. "Let's split up and look for clues. This town is so small, if she's here we'll find her. Head for the meadow, I'll look around the windworks." he mumbled. "Be careful ok?" Sam instructed. The Riolu smiled softly. "I have faith in our team. We'll be fine. Try to see if you can get some honey while you're there." Sam chuckled. "You sure do know a lot about this place." Cari blushed. "I studied the maps and pamphlets Yarie had, you know... in case we ever got lost." He replied softly. "Let's meet up at the bridge. See you soon."

Cari headed off to the windworks building. He described Yarie to the Pokemon and even showed them a picture but none had seen her. He went over to the bridge and spotted three Lapras. He asked the three if they had seen Yarie but the smallest one swam around distracting the bigger two.

"Cicily! Young lady get back here!"

'That's not safe!"

The bigger ones called. The Riolu sadly watched them go away. He took out a picture of Yarie from the red scarf he had around his neck. It was from a couple years ago when he had just hatched. Yarie had found his egg abandoned in her backyard. She watched over him as his egg rest in an incubator.

He remembered some of the stories she would tell him, the songs she would sing him. He remembered her words of encouragement for him to come out. The world outside is egg sounded like a scary place. He wanted to stay inside for as long as he could, but Yarie changed that. She made the world sound like a big beautiful place. When he finally did hatch, he was greeted with a big hug. Yarie wasn't a momma Pokemon like he had thought but a young human. She already had a newly hatched poochyena that Cari came to know as Sam.

As soon as Yarie turned ten, they went out into the world to explore. They had been through so much these past few years. Cari was a coward at heart but wanted to prove to himself and Yarie that he could and would be the strongest Pokemon by her side. Whenever they stopped by a library, he taught himself to read, starting with the usual picture books then going into the more complicated ones. There were very few Lucario in the history books but the ones who were recorded were one of the strongest and wisest ones ever known. That's why finding Yarie was so important.

That's why he needed to be by her side.

He wanted to prove himself.

She made him feel strong.

But...

He was a coward.

He would never find her.

He was too weak.

Too small...

"Hallooooo down belooooow"

A voice said softly.

The sudden call pulled Cari out of his foreboding thoughts and caused him to look around. "Up heeeeere!" he looked upward and caught sight of a Drifloon. "Yes, hello my friend! I seeeeeeem to have gotten myself caught up here in the aaaaiiiirrr above the fans. If you find a way, I would like to come down a mooooooment!" it called out to him. The propellers of the fan were gently knocking it aside whenever it tried to pass. "Quickly now! Wiiiiiind is picking up!" Putting the bag down, Cari searched through it for Tyla's pokeball.

"Tyla, please help."

He tossed the ball, summoning the Starly within it. "Tyla, can you maybe fly up there and help out the Drifloon? They might know where Yarie is." He asked. She nodded and flew high up. Five minutes later she was guiding the balloon Pokemon to the ground. "Thank yooooooouuuuu so very much! I have been stuck up there since thiiiiiiiis morning!" Cari and Tyla smiled. "No problem! How are you this afternoon?"

"Just wooooooonderful! I saw a very exciting sight in the wee hours of the moooooorning! Some funny looking men in funny suuuuuiits stormed the windworks and scared the poor girl who lived here with her faaaaaaaather. A young girl and a young man scared ooooooff those men and saved the man! The girl ran towards the building wiiiiiiiith the red roof while holding something in her arms. By this tiiiiiiiime I was too high up to see what it was. She never got to go inside beeeeeeecause more funny men in suits chaaaaased her away! Veeeerrrrrry exciting indeed! Ever since theeeeeen I've been stuck up there trrrrrying to return to the ground!"

Drifloon went on and on for a moment about other "not so exciting" happenings that they had seen until Cari realized something. "I-I'm sorry, but that girl from earlier, was this her?" he showed the Pokemon the picture of Yarie. "Yes! Thaaaaaat was her! Though she was mooooooore worried and scared, not smiling! Oh! There goes the wind agaaaaaain! I guess I'm off. Gooooooooodbye!" Drifloon let the wind carry it away.

"Early this morning... Maybe there's a chance we can catch her! Tyla, go to the meadow and find Sam! Have him come here and meet me at the bridge! Hurry!" Cari urged.

The Starly nodded at the urgency and took off.

Not too long after, Sam ran over, a swarm of Combees following him.

"Help! I'm covered in honey and these Combees think I'm their queen!"

Tyla's eyes widened with hunger. She then proceeded to chase the Combee in an attempt to eat them. They scattered and flew away. Tyla let out a triumphant cry, only to fly into a tree. She fell to the ground, knocked out cold. Cari cradled her caringly like a mother. "You deserve some rest. You've earned it." He said, sending her back into her pokeball. Sam shuddered as he went over to Cari. "Did you find her? I told you she wasn't far." He said matter-of-factly. "Now lets go back to-"

"We just missed her..." Cari whispered.

"What do you mean we just missed her?" Sam was confused.

"A Drifloon said that it saw her get chased away by some guys in weird suits." The Riolu mumbled.

"Don't tell me Team Rocket is here? That's pretty annoying. I thought Jackie and Jane were going to leave us alone... Which way did she go?" Cari shrugged then took out the map. "Since she was around here, the only way she go is to Eterna. Lets head that way after some rest and some food." He rolled the map back up. "I swear you're bi polar sometimes. Its ok I guess."

* * *

 **Hey! Glad you could make it! Is it off to a good start? Bad start? Start start? I have the whole thing mapped out in my head so if I actually stay motivated and on top of it, this should be done in two chapters!**

 **Yarie's name is pronounced Yah-ree but it doesn't really matter how you say it. Whatever way is easier for you.**


End file.
